


Останемся только ты и я, бросающийся за тобой от города к городу

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenges, Other, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: - Кроули! Каблуки не спасут тебя от боли на святой земле!- Но разве они не чудесны? – Кроули вытянула длинные ноги, крестила лодыжки и зубасто ухмыльнулась ангелу.- Это нечестно, - тихо пожаловался Азирафель, присаживаясь рядом, - ты меня намеренно отвлекаешь.Крыть было нечем, поэтому Кроули стянула с головы платок, поправляя завитые крупные рыжие локоны.(будущий сборник драбблов)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	1. Святая вода

**Author's Note:**

> В твиттере идёт челлендж с первого апреля и мне стало интересно 
> 
> twitter.com/everyfreckles/status/1244551682383642631?s=20 
> 
> Навеянно моей же серий с нёхом-Азирафелем и Кроули который пытается с этим жить

— …Кроули?

Высокий силуэт, затянутый в черное, напряженно застыл. Азирафель, все еще не очень уверенный, обошел фигуру со спины и уставился на знакомое лицо, наполовину скрытое огромными черными очками. Азирафель глупо открыл рот, осмысляя и кидая встревоженные взгляды по сторонам, но сказать ничего не успел. Фигура шикнула на него, сдвигая очки на переносицу.

— Тише ты, ангел!

— Но, Кроули!

Кроули очень натурально зашипел снова и дернул ангела за локоть к себе, потащил прочь от церкви, дробно стуча каблуками по асфальту.  
Глаза Азирафеля послушно сползли с черного газового шарфа на голове демона к опасно узкой черной юбке чуть ниже колена и убийственным туфлям на огромных каблуках и платформе.

Кучка небольших изумленных глаз заплескалась в тени Кроули, намереваясь вцепиться в каблуки как свора любопытных щенков.  
Кроули топнула ногой, прогоняя их.

— Надо же быть сдержаннее, ангел, — укорила Азирафеля Кроули.

Ангел ответил слабой поверженной улыбкой.

— Тебе очень идет, — честно поделился Азирафель и перехватил руку Кроули, чтобы вести самому. Кроули независимо поправила очки и потянула ангела в сторону его магазина.

— И все же, — в голос ангела закрались сомнения и обеспокоенность, — зачем тебе в церковь?

— Святая вода, ангел.

— О.

Они немного помолчали, Азирафель кивал знакомым, пока Кроули величественно вышагивала рядом. Когда они вошли в магазин, который так и не открылся ни разу за день, еще больше глаз закружились вокруг демона в легком полумраке, как рой восторженных и не очень воспитанных поклонников. Азирафель шумно разогнал их, прикрикнув напоследок. И напустился на Кроули, что вольготно расположилась на диване, с интересом вертя в руках бутылку виски.

— Кроули! Каблуки не спасут тебя от боли на святой земле!

— Но разве они не чудесны? — Кроули вытянула длинные ноги, скрестила лодыжки и зубасто ухмыльнулась ангелу.

— Это нечестно, — тихо пожаловался Азирафель, присаживаясь рядом, — ты меня намеренно отвлекаешь.

Крыть было нечем, поэтому Кроули стянула с головы платок, поправляя завитые крупные рыжие локоны.

Азирафель вздохнул и переплел пальцы, удерживая руки при себе, определенно прилагая усилия. Рукав его пиджака покрылся десятком мелких зрачков, неотрывно глазеющих на Кроули.

— Еще раз, Кроули, зачем?

Кроули откинулась на спинку дивана и, наконец, избавилась от очков, устало прикрыла желтые глаза.

— Я буквально чувствую дыхание коллег в наши спины, ангел. Моих пронять можно только так.

— А как же попросить меня? — Одна из рук ангела ласково легла на обтянутое юбкой бедро. Кроули уставилась на нее не моргая.

— Я все еще помню, как ты бесновался в прошлый раз. Не хотелось переживать такое снова.

— Глупый демон, — пробормотал Азирафель и другой рукой подхватил один выбившийся из прически локон. Поднес к лицу и прижал к губам. — Ты можешь просить у меня все, что тебе угодно.


	2. Ванна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сюжет? ха! (не в этой серии)  
> ключевое слово - ванна. все еще постканон, многоглаз и ничего святого  
> #IneffableQuarantInk

— Ты позвал меня, чтобы что… чудесный халат, Кроули, — фразу Азирафель договаривал медленно, словно желая удостовериться в мотивах всех присутствующих.

А присутствовал он, Кроули и короткий черный халат, легкомысленно обнимающий сухую долговязую фигуру демона. Азирафель слегка неуверенно замялся в дверном проеме.

— Да, да, проходи же, ангел!

Кроули резко втащил его внутрь и потащил вглубь квартиры, нисколько не облегчая Азирафелю жизни. Полы черного халата на секунду четко обрисовали бедра, и ангел поспешно возвел очи горе, грустно задавая потолку вопрос.

Потолок знакомо моргнул, Азирафель нахмурился, но сделать ничего не успел, потому что Кроули привел его туда, куда изначально вел.

— Ванная комната, — послушно сказал Азирафель, когда Кроули выжидающе на него уставился, — очень мило, ты молодец.

Кроули фыркнул и толкнул его за черную дверь. Черная плитка обступила Азирафеля со всех сторон, кроме небольшого окна над огромной блестящей ванной на львиных ногах.

— О.

— Да! — Кроули любовно огладил черный блестящий бок и прихлопнул. Ванна отозвалась гулким звуком. Кроули засиял пуще прежнего. — Сегодня доставили, разве она не чудо?

— Из чего она? Совершенно волшебная, хоть я и не фанат настолько человеческих вещей, — Азирафель улыбнулся Кроули и внимательнее огляделся вокруг. Свечи в плоских стаканах и палочки благовоний его даже смутили. Похоже, здесь собиралось произойти нечто интимное.

— Из чего-то потрясающего, — пожал плечами Кроули, — не вдавался в подробности. Не то чтобы я не смог смагичить такую. Заказать ее мне показалось куда как лучше.

— Вероятно ты прав.

— Ладно, ангел, я поделился с тобой радостью, а теперь, если позволишь, предамся _человеческим_ вещам. — Кроули нагнулся к одной из свечей, лизнул кончики пальцев и ими поджег свечу. За ней моментально загорелись остальные и затлели благовония. — Если только ты не хочешь немного поучиться у меня?

Кажется, за дверью большой ванной Азирафель оказался раньше, чем успел об этом подумать. Как в замедленном воспроизведении с плеч Кроули медленно заскользил халат.

Невыносимо.

И продолжал скользить, грудой текучей ткани осев у ног Кроули. Азирафель прижал к глазам ладони и уперся затылком в несомненно запертую им самим дверь. Но _другим глазам_ это совершенно никак не помешало.

Азирафель отнял ладони от глаз и прислушался. В ванной зашумела вода, а вокруг сгустилась тьма, начинающая поблескивать крохотными любопытными точками.

_Да ради всего святого, чего он…_

Замок в двери щелкнул, и Азирафель шагнул обратно, тревожа клубы пара.

— А, — лениво улыбнулся лежащий головой на бортике Кроули, — ты вернулся.

Следом за Азирафелем в ванную просочилась тьма из коридора. Она немедленно потушила свечи, заволокла, закрыла собой и окно и палочки благовоний, оставляя только их аромат, тяжелый, совсем не расслабляющий.

Азирафель уголками губ обозначил ответную улыбку и скинул с себя пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки. Присел на борт ванны и опустил кончики пальцев в обжигающую воду. Тьма полилась и с них, подобно чернилам, затуманивая очертания тела Кроули, скрывая под собой блестящую, с проступившими чешуйками кожу. Ангел зачерпнул в ладонь горсть черной воды, поливая ею волосы севшего ближе к нему Кроули.

— Я всегда открыт новому.


	3. Дом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> слово - дом!  
> ну вот так, хотел хоррор а вышло как всегда и люблю я неха-Азирафеля, стреляйте   
> (сюжет все еще не завезли)  
> #IneffableQuarantInk

— Я и не знал, что у тебя есть свой дом вне Лондона!

Кроули хлопнул дверью Бентли и с интересом заозирался по сторонам. Азирафель на секунду прислонился к горячему боку Бентли и подавил эфемерный приступ тошноты.

В этот раз патрульные их не догнали. Не последнюю роль в этом, конечно, сыграла внезапно загоревшаяся и тут же погасшая покрышка.

Наконец, Азирафелю стало лучше, он присоединился к Кроули на заросшей очень настырной травой дорожке. Демон вертел головой, рассматривая пасторальную местность, но никак не мог отыскать дом.

— Это не совсем дом, скорее небольшая сторожка, — поправил Кроули Азирафель и чуть оттеснил его назад, резко вздернув и опустив ладонь.

Реальность перед ними немного дрогнула, потеряла очертания и оплыла. Пасторальные картинки мягко стерлись, сменяясь самыми настоящими запущенными зарослями. Кусты роз давно превратились в искривленные розовые деревья, полностью оплетая неровный древний заборчик, а крыльцо действительно небольшого, почти крохотного дома, облюбовал мох, насыщенно-зеленый в середине, и бурый по краям.

Кроули хмыкнул. Принюхался, поводил плечами, будто разминался, и сделал очень маленький шаг из-за Азирафеля, стараясь самым носком туфель попасть на границу иллюзии. Золотистая вспышка заставила его поморщиться и отступить.

— Умно. Значит, никто сюда не мог залезть?

— Исключено. Слишком сильная иллюзия, никто бы кроме меня не нашел.

— Что же ты там прячешь, ангел? — Подначивающе начал Кроули и чуть толкнул Азирафеля в бок, но тот лишь отсутствующе пожал плечами, на подначку не реагируя.

— Книги. Еще книги, еще немного книг и может старых амулетов, из тех, что запрещены, помнишь?

Кроули кивнул. Что-то такое проходило через его руки.

— И все?

Азирафель приложил ладонь к лицу и по-настоящему задумался.

— Возможно, тебе лучше подождать здесь. _Они_ могут перевозбудиться при виде тебя. Слишком давно я здесь не был. Столетие или полтора.

Кроули тормознул на месте, оборвав едва начавшееся движение.

— _Они_? Это те, о ком я думаю?

Азирафель коротко кивнул и шагнул внутрь круга иллюзии. Кроули помедлил, но шагнул следом.

Стрекочущие птицы разом заглохли в заколдованном кругу. Воздух там почти не двигался, тяжело пах розами и прелой травой, солнечный свет, преломляющийся о границы иллюзии падал на окружающие дом растения странными изломанными лучами.

Десяток шагов до дома они проделали в молчании, словно опасались кого-то привлечь шумом. Кроули, в общем-то, процентов на восемьдесят был уверен, что так и было. За возможных почти два столетия здесь мог завестись кто угодно. Мох на крыльце мягко спружинил под обувью, дверь, старая и пыльная, очень фонила ангельскими печатями. И так и оказалась: стоило им подойти, как символы, начерченные тут и там по всей поверхности налились белым светом и засияли при виде ангела.

Азирафель коснулся нескольких из них, остальные тщательно избегая, и аккуратно повернул дверную ручку.

И тут же закрыл Кроули собой, его крылья взметнулись белыми полотнами и ощетинились, хищно выгибаясь. Что-то чертовски стремительное бросилось на них из дверного проема, но будто испугалось и втянулось обратно в дом, оставляя Кроули немного учащенное биение всего того, что теоретически могло биться.

— Нам не рады? — предположил он и мягко нажал на одно крыло ангела, чтобы самому посмотреть на приоткрытую дверь. Ничего не было, ничем, кроме привычного запаха ангела не пахло. Много концентрированного запаха ангела. Пахли ли эфирные существа? Дурацкий вопрос для Кроули.

В целом, что сейчас произошло, стало понятно. Как с этим совладать и зайти в дом — нет.

— Давно не навещал, все некогда и некогда, люди так разогнались за два последних века, — Азирафель покачал головой, коря себя за оплошность. — Пойдем, мне нужны мои книги в любом случае.

Он протянул Кроули руку ладонь и тот ее уверенно принял, сжимая пальцы ангела своими. Свет, которым постепенно наливался Азирафель, передавался и ему, немного тусклый, как пленка он облепил сначала кисть Кроули, быстро теряясь под рукавом пиджака, а вскоре заскользил щекоткой по всей коже. Крылья ангел плотно прижал к телу и снова толкнул дверь, выставляя перед собой свободную руку. На руке, посередине ладони, открылся круглый глаз, взглядом ввинчивающийся в тьму дома.

Тьма Кроули показалась очень знакомой. Немного дикой, но это явно именно то, с чем он сталкивался настолько часто, что уже просто устал удивляться. На них никто не бросился и спустя всего полминуты, глаз с внутренней стороны ладони Азирафеля просочился на внешнюю с выражением, отдаленно напоминающим легкий скепсис и недовольство.

Не то чтобы Кроули был мастаком расшифровывать эмоции _глаз_ Азирафеля — как вообще можно анализировать штуку, которая почти все время следит за тобой, зависнув в пространстве как пиранья, — но кое в чем преуспел.

— Нас не тронут, — сказал он раньше Азирафеля. Ангел ему улыбнулся и потянул внутрь за собой.

Запах пыли душно ударил в нос. Места в дома хватало едва ли. Никаких ухищрений вроде расширения пространства или еще чего ангел не использовал. Старые тяжелые книжные шкафы окружали их со всех сторон. Как и магия, которую в воздухе можно было попробовать чуть ли не на вкус, сырая, древняя и могущественная. От ангельских печатей на каждой полке рябило в глазах. Кроули прикинул — что бы с ним или любым другим демоном произошло, сунь они сюда свой нос.

Хорошего мало, зато нехорошего на целую урну праха. Очень нелепый был бы финал. Но, — Кроули немного качнул переплетенными с ангелом пальцами, — он был под защитой. Тьма мелкими перебежками прыгала от шкафа к шкафу, стоило свету ангела ее коснуться. Как пугливое дикое неприрученное животное.

В итоге тьма забилась в мелкое круглое окно на потолке дома и обернулась еще одним глазом, бесчисленные зрачки которого нервно и беспрерывно двигались по всей окружности, стараясь уследить за каждым их движением.

Азирафель, смагичивший большую картонную коробку и две печати на ней, отдал ее Кроули и велел держать, пока он наполнял ее книгами. Какие-то книги ангел убирал вглубь полок, еще дальше, чем они были, а иные переставлял поближе. Обложки же тех, что он складывал в коробку, изо всех сил мешали Кроули себя прочесть. Пока он не оскалился, злобно шипя проклятья, — вязь символов намертво приклеилась к месту, — но и тогда вычитать что-то дельное у него не вышло.

— Что это вообще, и откуда? Смутно знакомый язык…

Азирафель ответил не сразу, хмурясь, он обдумывал вопрос, задумчиво кусая губы. Потом, обернувшись к Кроули, с мягким выражением лица поддел его очки, открывая желтые глаза.

— Когда-то ты сам говорил на этом языке, мой демон.

— О. — Слова ангела отозвались некоторой болью, но ее смягчило касанье чужих пальцев к щеке.

— Да, Кроули.

— А ну погоди, ты что, обнес чертову библиотеку в Раю? _Закрытую библиотеку Божьих знаний?_

— Ответ тот же, — Азирафель с вопиюще невинным видом вернулся к сбору книг.

Немного отойдя от шока, Кроули с убийственным любопытством потыкал отросшим черным когтем в одну из книг. Та ожидаемо чуть не оттяпала ему полруки и забесновалась в коробке, в слепой ярости тараня тонкие стены.

Кроули выругался, но даже не успел ничего сделать, когда с потолка свесилась капля черноты и быстрых, как мелкие рыбки в ней, глаз. Капля ловко юркнула в коробку и накрыла все книги собой, укрывая их темным покрывалом. Глаза, очень знакомые, но явно отвыкшие от него, смотрели на Кроули тревожно настороженно. Поэтому от поставил коробку на пол и отошел на пару шагов.

— Буквально минуту, Кроули, я почти закончил, — отозвался ангел, стоящий к нему спиной, на его передвижения.

По истечению минуты ангел действительно положил последнюю книгу в коробку, подхватил ее на руки и окликнул Кроули, который с некоторой грустью разглядывал незнакомую-знакомую вязь на страницах одной из книг.

Кроули заглянул в коробку, когда подошел к ангелу, но тьмы там не увидел. Она будто исчезла совсем.

— Ты забрал их? Нигде твоих питомцев не вижу.

— Нет, — Азирафель покачал головой и пошел на выход, — я не могу их забрать, они уже часть этого дома. И часть меня, но отдельная. Как в магазине, понимаешь?

Уходя, они закрыли за собой дверь, но Кроули, когда они были на полпути к границе иллюзии, показалось, будто та скрипнула. Он оглянулся, и с некоторой заминкой неглубоко поклонился высокому темному силуэту, застывшему в небольшой щели открытого дверного проема.

Дверь захлопнулась.

— Мы нескоро сюда вернемся, да? — задумчиво спросил Кроули, стоило им покинуть круг, а ангел пожал плечами и щелкнул пальцами.

Пасторальная реальность быстро нарисовалась поверх старого розового сада.

— Кто знает, — ответил Азирафель. — А нам пора вернуться домой.


End file.
